


Future Lives

by yourlibrarian



Series: Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Daria (Cartoon), Henri (YouTube)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Daria may have stumbled onto her life avatar online.





	Future Lives

"I am like a pendulum that does not swing," the caption read.

Daria looked warily at Jane as the video played. "I can't decide. Is Henri a self-indulgent poseur or a soon to be discovered genius?"

"I think we'll know when he becomes the brand spokesman for pet anti-depressants," Jane suggested.

"Henri may think he has a harsh reality but he hasn't known tedium until he's been in high school, where his sleep is interrupted by uncomfortable furniture and Pavlovian bells."

Jane smirked. "But his white idiot roommate would be the perfect houseguest for Kevin and Brittany's future suburban home."


End file.
